The Fairy and the Dragon
by TheStoryTeller567
Summary: It was an arranged marriage meant to end a war. But, can these two, forced to marry for the sake of their people, find true love? Especially when their marriage is cursed? Read and find out. Miraxus other pairings.
1. Prologue: Ending the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Fairy Tail**_**. Just this story.**

**This was originally going to be NaLu, but I decided to make it Miraxus instead. Miraxus is my other favorite FT pairing. **

**I had originally planned to make this story M, but I'm making it T to see what kind of audience I get. You guys tell me whether or not I should change the rating to M or not. And, in tandem with what I just said, please please review! I love reviews. They're great motivations for me to write.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**Prologue: Ending the War**

Our story takes place in a realm that coexists alongside our own. You see, for as long as there world has turned, there has been another dimension that resides all throughout it. In this realm, all the creatures of fairy tales and myths exist; gnomes, centaurs, mermaids, every creature ever imagined. The turning earth harbored both this realm and the realm of humans. However, the realms existed in different spectrums, so the creatures and humans rarely ever met.

The creatures called their magical dimension "Earthland." For the longest time, Earthland lived in an era of peace and prosperity.

And then the Wars began. Centuries ago, a feud had broken out between Earthland's most powerful races;

The beautiful, graceful fairies and the proud, noble dragons. No one is quite sure how the age old feud began, but it had gone on long enough to escalate into war. It was a violent, blood ordeal with both sides suffering heavy losses.

After hundreds upon hundreds of years of fighting, both sides decided that it was time to stop this now pointless war. Around what would be the 1300s in the human realm, which the Earthlanders called "Edolas," both sides had begun to attempt to negotiate peace. On both sides, there were supporters and there were those who would not want peace with their mortal enemies. The two strongest advocates for peace between the races were the fairy queen, Mavis Vermillion, and the dragon king, Makarov Dreyar.

The negotiations were to take place in the one place in Earthland that remained truly neutral in this war; you see, many of the other races, while not participating in the war between fairies and dragons, did take sides. For example, the mermaids and the elves sided with the fairies where as the minotaurs and the dwarves sided with the dragons. For negotiations to be successful, and for suspicions to be avoided, the conference would have to be among a race that remained neutral to both sides; that's why they were going to be held in the kingdom of the Exceeds.

The Exceed land was a floating island high in the skies above Earthland. The massive landmass contained lush green forests and pool of crystal blue water. In the center of the island was a little village that stood in front of a marble white castle that climbed even higher into the heavens.

Out of the clouds, three glowing spheres of light zipped into the sky. One of was a bright beautiful yellow. The other two were a dark fiery crimson and a light whitish blue. The three orbs of light flickered and flitted up to the Exceed island, Extalia. On the tallest tower, a balcony served as the entrance to the hall where negotiations would take place. The three glittering obs dashed up the tower and through the balcony window.

Once inside, the orbs slowed their pace to a crawl. Slowly, all three of them began to expand in size, a humanoid silhouette appearing in each of them

The yellow orb dissipated first, revealing the form of a young woman in a layered pink and teal gown. The fair maiden had beautiful pale skin and piercing viridian eyes without pupils. She had long golden locks that cascaded all the way down to her bare feet. She had on a pink headband with ornaments in the shape of white wings that stood out on either side of her head. Behind her, insect-like wings, like those of a dragonfly flapped rapidly.

A woman also formed inside the red orb. She took the shape of a beautiful young woman with crimson locks of hair and brown eyes. She wore a silver chest plate with a golden cross on the right side. Her armor also consisted of pauldrons (shoulder guards) and gauntlets. Her lower body had only a short blue skirt, and thigh-length black boots. In her armored hand, the woman held a glimmering silver broadsword. On her back, was a set of four beautiful wings. They were feathered, much like the wings of birds, and the glistened a beautiful silver color, as if they were dipped in silver. **(I don't interrupt my stories much with author's notes, but this is meant to give you a better visual with an easier description. You probably guessed that this is Erza. Just imagine her in her regular Heart Kreuz armor, BUT she has her Heaven's Wheel wings)**

The sphere of blue took a male shape. He had spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a long white trench coat which was button closed. He also had black leggings and black boots. Like the blonde, insect wings flapped behind him, although his were pale blue in color.

The blonde daintily landed upon the ground. Her wings stopped flapping and folded down behind her. The red-head and the man also touched down to the ground as well.

The blonde turned back to her two companions. "Gray, Erza," she addressed them by name, "I want you both to wait up against the back wall."

"But your majesty," the woman, Erza, protested, "we need to be ready in case the dragons try anything."

Mavis Vermillion, the queen of the fairies held up her hand, silencing the red head. "Worry not." She reassured them. "You are only here because it is unwise for a queen to travel unattended. I trust the dragons not to try anything. They want this war to end as much as we do."

The male, Gray, nodded. "She's right Erza." He told his fellow fairy. "Besides, we've been fighting dragons for years now. They're noble creatures. They wouldn't attempt to pull anything underhanded like that."

Two against one. The redhead nodded in defeat, feeling somewhat reassured by the words of both her friends and her ally. Gray's words held the most merit for her. Despite being their mortal enemies, dragons were very noble when it came to conducting war. It was almost like an art form for them. It was something that Erza actually respected about the beasts.

The three were interrupted by a door opening. Two cat-like beings stepped into the room. One, a female, was slightly taller. She was all white with diamonds framing her eyes. She was dressed in layers of thick gowns, making her look larger than she was.

Beside the catwoman, a smaller cat-like creature walked beside her. He wore a stern look on his face and resembled a black panther clad in armor.

"Queen Mavis." The female exceed greeted. "I trust your travels were okay."

The fairy queen bowed to the Exceed with a warm smile on her face. "Yes they were. I must thank you, Queen Shagotte for agreeing to hold the summit here."

"Think nothing of it." The exceed replied. "I want this war to end just as badly as everyone else. Dragons and fairies are the two oldest and most powerful species in all of Earthland. The negative effects of the war on Earthland have been devastating."

"And, hopefully," the black exceed interjected, "we can stop that today and usher in a new age of peace."

"Pantherlily is right." The exceed queen gestured to her guard. Suddenly, she looked around. "Are the others late?" She asked.

"Oh no." Mavis shook her head. "We just arrived early. The dragons should be arriving any time now."

As if on cue, a loud low howl rumbled through the air. The fairy queen turned to the exceed queen. "Speak of the devil." She joked.

A red shape whooshed past the window followed by a silver blur. The two blurs flew off into the distance before they circled back around and flew towards the castle again.

"Show offs." Gray mumbled to himself.

The two dragons flew back to the window and stopped in mid-air; one was a dark crimson and the other looked like he was covered in armor. The red dragon extended his closed fist forward, above the balcony and opened his claw. A tiny, bald, old man jumped down and walked into the castle. His noble robes were covered by a golden cloak.

The short little man turned to the two massive beasts. "Thank you Igneel, Metalicana. If you could both shift now, it would be much appreciated."

"Yes master Makarov." The dragons bowed.

Igneel, the red dragon performed his shift. He slowly shifted into the form of a tall, well-built, toned man with tanned skin and spiky auburn hair which he wore long enough for it to hand wildly down to his shoulders. He kept his glowing yellow eyes and the large leathery red bat-like wings that flapped behind him. He wore a loose fitting black, sleeveless tunic which was cut low in the front, showing off his muscular pecks, abs, and arms. He also had on red leggings that stopped at his calf; he was barefoot. The dragon slowly touched to the ground, and his massive wings seemingly vanished.

Metalicana, the metal dragon, shifted very similar in the way Igneel did, however, his human form was quite different. While the same height as Igneel, Metalicana was much more built and muscular. His eyes turned a cold obsidian and he wore his long raven hair straight down, tied into a pony tail. Like in his dragon form, Metalicana's muscular body was covered in silver armor. Even his wings, before they vanished, were armored.

The two dragons took up position behind their king as he walked to the middle of the room. "Greetings Queen Shagotte." Makarov bowed to the Exceed. "Lady Mavis." He gave her a bow as well.

"Greetings Master Makarov." The fairy queen greeted the dragon king with a curtsy. Her face then dropped into a frown. "Do forgive me." She said sadly. "I heard about the incident with your son. Had I know what happened, I would have put our differences aside, and gone to aid you."

The elderly man held up his hand. "While appreciated, your held would have been refused." He told her. "What happened with Ivan was something I had to do alone. But I do thank you for your concern."

Makarov's son, the prince of dragons Ivan Dreyar, was an ambitious and power-hungry man. He was openly opposed to and disgusted with the idea of peace with the fairies. Weeks before this summit was to take place, Ivan rebelled and tried to overthrow his father in a coup d'état. Makarov defeated and exiled his son, placing a seal on him so that he could never again access his powers. The casting of that seal, however, came with a great price; to enact the seal, Makarov chose to sacrifice his magic, leaving him almost powerless. That is why Igneel carried him to Extalia; with the sacrifice of his magic, Makarov's dragon form was lost to him.

"Now, majesties," Pantherlily stepped forward, "shall we begin the peace talks?"

Both rulers nodded. Mavis spoke first. "Let us finally end this conflict and become allies once again."

Makarov nodded. "Yes. History will be made today. We shall once again be on the same side."

"Although, there have been times when we put the war on hold to help each other." Mavis reminded. "If it weren't for the assistance of the dragons, then the fairy who called himself Jose the Phantom Lord would have enslaved our race."

"Indeed." Makarov agreed. "And, were it not for the intervention of the fairies, we would have fallen to the dark dragon Acnologia." At the mention of the dark dragon, Igneel's fists clenched.

"Majesties," Shagotte addressed them, "shall we begin negotiations for a treaty?"

Mavis frowned. "A treaty?" She asked. "I didn't want a treaty. While respected, treaties can be broken. For our alliance, I wanted something that would be a little more powerful and hold a little more respect."

Makarov leaned forward, curious as to what she had to say. "And what exactly where you suggesting my lady?"

"A marriage." Was her blunt response.

Both Mavis' and Makarov's bodyguards were in an uproar at the idea.

"My lady," Erza protested, "you cannot ask that of either side."

"Indeed." Metalicana agreed. "We respect your desire for peace, we all want peace. But fairies and dragons have hated each other for too long. You cannot ask that of either side."

"No. No." Makarov quieted his guards. "She's right. A marriage would be beneficial for us all. And, like she said, it would hold more sway than a treaty." He nodded. "Very well, we shall arrange a marriage."

Erza, Igneel, Gray, and Metalicana wanted to protests…so badly. But, they all knew it would fall on deaf ears.

"I'm getting old." The dragon king admitted. "My grandson and heir, Laxus will usher in this new era of peace. I propose that he marry your daughter."

The fairy queen frowned and looked down. "Alas, I have no daughter of my own." She said sadly. "Before his death, my husband and I tried so hard to conceive." She looked up. "But, I have a ward." She explained. "Her parents were a casualty of the war. I took her in and raised her. I propose that she be the one to marry your grandson."

Makarov nodded, understanding. "Given the circumstances, I would say that's acceptable. What is her name?"

"Mirajane." She told him. "Mirajane Strauss."

And so it was, Laxus Dreyar, the prince of dragons, and Mirajane Strauss, the ward of the fairy queen, were arranged to be married.

* * *

The Cold Mountains got their name because of a long ago battle. Long before the fairy-dragon war, there was a battle upon these ranges. So much blood was spilt upon them, that they became barren and lifeless; nothing would grow anymore. There were now dead and cold.

Amidst this sad terrain, were the crumbling, abandoned ruins of a once great citadel. Abandoned…save for one person.

The Dark Witch slowly walked through the crumbling stone. A tall figure shrouded and covered from head to toe in a black cloak. A black hood was pulled low over her face, hiding it. One glove-covered hand stuck out of her cloak and clutched a wooden staff that reached three quarters of her height; at the head of the staff was rounded green crystal.

The woman stuck her staff out in front of her and removed her hand. With magic, the staff stood up on its own. The Dark Witch then raised up both her hands in front of the staff and began to chant. Green flames formed in her hands and the crystal of the staff. The flames within the staff flashed and parted to reveal the scene in Extalia, the negotiations for peace.

"Oh?" A woman's voice asked from inside the hood. "The fairies and dragons are trying for peace."

The Dark Witch grabbed onto her walking stick, and the image vanished. Slowly, the cloaked figure retreated into the shadows.

"I can't have that."

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me in a review. I have to admit, I was inspired for this story by the movie **_**Maleficent**_**. This isn't a retelling of that movie, but that's where the inspiration for it came from.**

**So yeah, review.**


	2. The Wedding

**So I'm glad to see that this story is starting to get some attention. Please, keep up the reviews. They motivate me to write.**

**Also, to answer a guest reviewer who called herself "Natasha," the Dark Witch from last chapter is a **_**Fairy Tail**_** character. Actually, you find out who in this one. P.S. this is the only time I'm doing this. If you have a question, please make an account so I can reply to you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own this story.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**The Wedding**

All the preparations had been made, and the day of the wedding had finally arrived. Like the peace negotiations prior, the wedding was to be held on Extalia. It took almost a week to get everything ready, but it was worth it. The wedding would be an extravagant affair. To think, in a few hours, the long, bloody conflict between dragons and fairies would come to an end.

In a private chamber, the bride, Mirajane was getting ready. She was a beautiful young fairy maiden with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had ivory pale skin and long ghost white hair. She had large blue eyes that were full of emotions.

The bride looked herself in the full body mirror that was provided for her. She had on an elegant, full-body gown that was colored white yet it had a distinct bluish tint to it. The long gown sparkled and shined as if the very stars were plucked out of the sky and sewn into the fabric.

Despite the fact that this was her wedding day, a frown marred Mira's beautiful features. It should have been the happiest day of a woman's life, but it wasn't. Actually, Mirajane felt this overwhelming sense of dread.

She was marrying a man she knew nothing about purely for political reasons. Yes, there was this sense of pride for her, her marriage would end a centuries old war after all. Yet, she was nervous and scared. She was marrying a _dragon_. And on top of that, she knew nothing about him. Even though she was proud to help her race, this marriage went against everything she believed in. She always dreamed of marrying for _love_. And that was being stolen from her.

But she knew she couldn't disappoint Mavis. Her adoptive mother had always been there for her, loving and supporting her in all her ventures and it was time for Mira to start repaying all those decades of kindness.

A knock rapped on the chamber door. "Mira?" One of her attendants, Levy, called on the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Levy." The bride answered. "Just preparing the finishing touches."

"The wedding is about to start. Everyone's waiting for you."

Mira grabbed the translucent veil and brought it down on her head, pulling the swaying fabric down over her face. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror, before she exhaled all her nervousness away and opened the door.

Although hesitant and nervous, Mira was ready for what would surely be the first step to the rest of her life.

* * *

From her fortress on Cold Mountain, the Dark Witch watched the scene before her from her staff. The two formerly warring species gathered on Extalia for the wedding that would end their conflict. The cloaked figure gripped her staff, causing the scene to disappear and green fire to dissipate, leaving the jewel in her staff clear again.

"Everlue!" She called out. From out of the cracks in the decaying fortress, a short little creature crawled out. He was an ugly little beast, standing at only half the height of the Dark Witch, he had an ugly, fat face with a tuft of yellow orange hair on the top of his head that was greased and slicked over. Beneath his big nose was a black curly moustache.

The hideous troll was dressed in all black, like his master. He had on a black coat which was barely closed over his front; in fact, the buttons were bulging, looking like they were ready to pop off. His attire made him look like a domestic.

"Yes my lady?" The troll asked in an equally hideous voice.

"I'm going out." The Dark Witch told her servant. "I have a wedding to crash."

Everlue gave a bow. "Yes my lady." He stated.

Suddenly, the ground quaked beneath their feat and a loud, low sound burst through the air. As soon as it started, it quieted down and the quaking stopped.

The Dark Witch turned to her troll servant. "And do try to keep our guest under control." She told him.

She walked out of the fortress and stepped over the threshold, vanishing into the stone ruins and leaving the fortress on Cold Mountain.

* * *

The grand hall of the castle of Extalia was packed. On the left side of the hall, the fairies sat crowded together. The dragons shifted to their human forms and sat on the right. At the end of the hall, two magnificent thrones stood, overlooking the room. Shagotte had gladly allowed Mavis and Makarov to sit in the thrones to oversee the ceremony. Keeping both sides neutral, an Exceed priest was performing the ceremony.

At the foot of the platform the thrones stood on, Laxus waited quietly for his bride whom he never met before. In his human form, Laxus was a tall and very handsome man who was very well built. His body rippled with muscles. He had short spiky blond hair and dark grey eyes with a lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye… courtesy of his bastard father, Ivan. He wore a purple tunic over his muscular torso along with dark red leggings and black boots. Over his broad shoulders was a black cloak that hung down to his feet and was lined with gray fur. He wore a hardened expression on his face, not being too pleased about being forced to marry someone he never met…let alone a fairy.

The doors opened and both parties on either side of the hall stood up. Two fairies, one blonde and the other bluenette, fluttered into the room. Behind them, Laxus' bride flew in all dressed in sparkling white with a veil low over her face. The blonde was most interested in his soon-to-be-wife's wings. Unlike most fairies, her wings didn't resemble those of bugs or birds. No, they were leathery like bat wings or even dragon wings. In all his life, Laxus had never seen a fairy with wings like that.

Slowly, the bride flew up to the end of the hall and stood opposite her groom. Once in her spot, Mira's wings folded behind her back. Laxus squinted, trying to peer past the veil and see her face.

"You may be seated." The Exceed priest stated. Everyone, save the bride and groom, resumed their spots in their seats.

"Marriage," the cat began, "is a holy act of love and devotion. The parties standing before us today have consented to the will of becoming one out of sense of duty. It is my deepest belief that one day, love will be born between these two."

'_Pfft! Not likely!'_ Laxus scoffed mentally.

'_Wouldn't dream of it.'_ Mirajane thought.

"Today is a momentous occasion. For with this union, may the war between dragons and fairies be brought to an end." The cat priest looked between them. "Let them exchange rings."

Laxus turned around. Quickly, one of his groomsmen, Natsu, stepped forward. In his hands was a black pillow. On the pillow was a beautiful golden band with a large ruby cut like an octagon. Laxus took the jewel and held it up.

"This ring," he declared as he turned around to his bride, "was crafted in the dwarf forges for the original Dragon King. For generation it was passed down form ruler to ruler. As a symbol of our newfound peace, I hereby present to you and ask you to wear it."

Slowly, the dragon prince took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. Magically, it re-sized itself to fit its new ruler, the ruby glowing bright red. For a few second, Mira stared transfixed at it.

'_This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._' She thought. _'It's so simple yet so magnificent.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the priest clearing his throat. She looked up to see the questioning look on his face. With a gasped, Mira remembered her ring. She turned around and waved to Levy who brought it up to her.

It was a simple silver band with a beautiful design carved along it. A shining pearl sat atop it that shone and sparkled brightly.

"My ring to you," Mira spoke through her veil, "was created by the first fairy king for his queen. He asked the elves to forge him a silver band. When it was given to him, he sought a jewel for it, yet he found all jewels unworthy of his wife. One night, he gazed up at the stars, and found what he wanted. Using his infinite power, the fairy king reached up and plucked a star out of the night sky, which became the jewel of his wife's ring. Much like your tradition, this ring has been passed through the generations of fairy queens, and now I give it to you as a symbol of our peace."

The ring magically expanded as she slipped it on his left finger. His eyes were transfixed upon the glowing pearl. _'I'm wearing an actual star.'_ He thought. There was a sense of astonishment and admiration flowing through Laxus.

"And with the exchanging of the rings," the Exceed priest continued. "I pronounce you wed." He turned to Laxus. "You may remove the veil and kiss your bride."

Laxus nodded and slowly lifted up the veil and pulled it back. Looking at her features, he found nothing really impressive about her. Wanting to get this over with, Laxus leaned forward and pecked her lips lightly. The crowd clapped for their new bride and groom as they rose to their feet.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open, allowing a cold wind to blow into the room. It came in a harsh gale, giving everyone chills and shivers. Mirajane unconsciously leaned into Laxus, who wrapped an arm protectively around her. The mysterious wind extinguished the light of the torches, slightly darkening the hall. All the bright vibrant colors of the day faded, leaving everything bathed in an eerie dull gray light as the wind slowly stopped. In the doorway, the shadow of a figure appeared. Footsteps could be heard along with the additional "thunk" of a wooden object as the uninvited guest walked through the hall.

"Who is that?" Someone from the dragon side of the room asked.

"It's the Dark Witch!" One of the fairies realized in horror.

Upon hearing that name, Mavis stood up from the throne and walked up behind Laxus and Mirajane. The Dark Witch stood in front of them, clutching her staff.

For the event, the Dark Witch removed her cloak. Beneath it was the form of a very beautiful, curvaceous woman with sun-kissed tanned skin and dark black hair. She had viridian eyes which were lined with purple makeup. Her long ebony locks hung down to her hips with two long locks hanging down on either side of her face. At the top of either side of her head, her hair was tied into two bun-shaped loops and a braid hung down below each of those loops.

She wore a strapless black dress with a slit where her left leg stuck out of that opened all the way up to the thigh. She also had on black gloves that stopped just below her shoulders and black, high-heeled boots that went up to her mid-thighs.

"Minerva!" Mavis glared at the Dark Witch.

"So pleased to see you remember me your majesty." Minerva, the Dark Witch, bowed. She held her staff firmly in her right hand as she looked around. "What a lovely congregation you have gathered here." She looked back to Mavis. "It's a shame that I didn't receive my invitation."

"You didn't get one!" Mavis said bluntly. "You weren't invited. You aren't wanted. You're not a fairy, anymore Minerva."

"Oh that's right!" Minerva exclaimed, feigning ignorance. "I am not a fairy anymore." Her venomous smile turned into an angry glare. "Not since you made the decision to cut off my wings and exile me to Cold Mountain!"

"You left me with no choice Minerva!" The fairy queen retaliated. "You were one of the finest sentries of the fairy kingdoms, second only to Erza. But you were found guilty of practicing the forbidden black art, witchcraft. You attempted to commit high treason. By all means, you should have been executed. But I chose to spare you because of your prior deeds."

"Yes." Minerva said. "You spared me. And your act of _kindness_," she snarled the word out, "left me damned and scorned. Do you know what it's like to be a fairy and not have wings!?"

"You made that choice yourself." Mavis said firmly.

"Minerva!" Erza suddenly shouted. She drew her sword, extended her wings out and charged at her former colleague. However, she never made it. A wall of fire suddenly appeared between the two. The redhead quickly turned her head to see the source of the blaze.

It was a rather large beast, barely able to squeeze in the wide aisle between the fairy side and the dragon side. It was covered in black feathers that gave off a blue sheen in the light, yet its underbelly was bare, showing off a scaly hide. At the end of its long winding neck was a chicken's head that had yellow eyes with black pupils shaped like vertical slits, like those of a snake. Its long beak had razor sharp teeth and a forked tongue. At the other end of its body were two massive black dragon-type wings and a matching tail that stood apart from the rest of its feathery body. The creature also only had two bird-like feet.

Mavis gasped in horror at the hideous creature. "Is that a—"

Minvera smirked cutting her off. "Yes it is. While true, it is one of the deadliest creatures in all of Earthland, the cockatrice is a fiercely loyal beast once it's been subdued."

"What do you want Minerva?" Mavis growled out. In her hand, she began to summon a thin ivory twig—her wand.

"I just wanted to stop by and be the first to give my gift to the _happy_ _couple_." She cackled at her sarcastic use of the phrase.

"We don't want your gifts!" Mirajane said firmly, pulling out of Laxus' arms.

"And yet, you shall have it!" Minerva said firmly, slamming her staff on the ground.

The witch held her free hand up. In it, a fireball of green flames formed. The fireball burst into five fiery ribbons which slithered through the air and swam around the newlyweds, twisting and wrapping around them. Minerva waved her hand again and the ribbons dissipated as a circle of green fire appeared around them. The emerald fireball appeared in Minerva's hand again; it also appeared in the jewel of her staff as she raised it off the ground. The Dark Witch spread her arms apart as green fire began to surround her body.

"I hereby curse you marriage!" She cast her dark spell. "Only to know misery and unhappiness, your union will beget nothing but bloodshed and death."

Everyone gasped. This day. This peaceful day meant for ending a war was ruined.

The flames died down as Minerva turned around and walked back to the giant Cockatrice wedged between the aisles. She pulled her long black cloak off its back and wrapped it around her, fastening the brooch. She then lifted herself up and mounted the beasts back.

"This curse cannot be broken." She declared. "And it will last until the end of time."

With that, she kicked the beast's sides. The cockatrice gave off a shrill sound that was a combination of a cluck and a roar. It quickly turned around and darted through the aisles.

"STOP HER!" Mavis shouted. The fairies began to rise out of their seats in an attempt to stop Minerva, but she merely raised her staff and unleashed a shockwave that knocked everyone back.

Once it got through the doors, the cockatrice unfolded its wings and flapped off into the sky.

The hall was silent as everyone stared at the front door. "What had just happened?" was one everybody's mind.

This happy union was supposed to end a centuries old war, and it had been cursed. What would become of Laxus and Mirajane? Would Minerva's curse be the end of them? And what did it mean for the war?

Nobody knew.

* * *

**So yeah, the Dark Witch from chapter one is Minerva. In this story, she was a former fairy. More of her story will be revealed in later chapters.**

**Oh and one of the show's first villains, Duke Everlue is in my story. In case you didn't figure it out, Everlue is a troll…it wasn't that hard to make him a troll either.**

**But Laxus and Mirajane are married and cursed. Oh no!**

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


	3. Mira's Story

**Please, keep up the reviews. They motivate me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own this story.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**Mira's Story**

After the wedding, came the celebration. Although, no one really felt like celebrating after what had just happened. Everyone just sat in the hall in utter silence. Their alliance was only seconds old, and already it seemed like to was doomed to fail. The former fairy turned witch, Minerva Orlando had cursed the marriage of Mirajane and Laxus.

But Mavis and Makarov would not let that happen. They would try to find a way to break Minerva's curse… and hopefully before it came to fruition. Meanwhile, the party was canceled, and the guests were asked to return to their homes.

And that is where we find our newlyweds, Laxus and Mirajane. On their way to their new home. Between Fiore(the name for the fairy kingdom) and Draconia (the dragon kingdom), there was a large unused area of land. It looked to be big enough for either a large town or a small city. The land had been called "Magnolia" for the beautiful Magnolia trees that dotted the rich green fields.

So, Mirajane and Laxus were currently traveling to their new home of Magnolia. The wedded couple had assembled their necessary belongings together in a wheeless wagon that floated through the air. The large wagon was being pulled along by four winged horses.

Behind them, two more wagons followed. One of which was pulled by four more of the flying steeds. This one held seven residents of the fairy kingdom: Mira's attendants Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Conbolt, and Levy McGarden. Along with her sentinels Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Macao Conbolt—Cana's husband. The seventh spot was for Macao's son and Cana's stepson Romeo Conbolt.

The other wagon was pulled along by a large red dragon. This wagon held four residents from the dragon kingdom. Sting Euclife, Rogue Cheney, and Wendy Marvell. The last one was the son of Makarov's right hand guard, Metalicana. His name was Gajeel. The dragon pulling the wagon was the son of Makarov's left hand guard Igneel, and he was called Natsu.

Even though the arranged marriage was meant to end the war, Mavis and Makarov worried that tensions between both races would still be high. So, they sent some of the younger members of each kingdom to go along with Laxus and Mira, truly believing the key to peace was in the next generation.

Laxus guided the wagon in silence while his wife sat next to him, equally silent. The two hadn't spoken since they left Extalia.

The horses flew upward into the sky, pulling the wagons up with them, flying over a grassy hill. Beyond and below the hill, the valley of Magnolia lay before them. It was truly a beautiful sight. Green grass as far as the eye could see and magnolia trees sporting beautiful blooms. Laxus tugged on the reins and guided the winged stallions to a clearing among the trees and the two carriages followed behind them. All three of them landed softly. Everyone slowly exited the wagons. The dragons unhooked Natsu who shifted back into his human form.

"Well," Laxus declared, "this is it."

* * *

The large hideous cockatrice soared across the eternal night skies of Cold Mountain, carrying Minerva on its back. The beast soared toward the ruined fortress. With its horrendous howl, the monster descended and landed among the ruins.

Minerva quickly jumped off its back. She reached a glove covered hand up and gently stroked the beast's face. The cockatrice let out a purr at the sensation.

"Return to your cave." She spoke gently, almost lovingly to the thing. The cockatrice nodded its bird like head before slithering off into the ruins.

"Everlue!" The witch called out. From out of the ruins, the fat little troll quickly scurried to greet his master. In his hands was a small beautifully carved wooden chest.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked when her dark emerald eyes fell upon the chest in his hands.

Everlue lowered his head and raised the box to her. "I was keeping track of the time, as you asked." He said. "Your return coincides with you injection."

Minerva's eyes widened in realization. In all the excitement she had forgotten about that. "Thank you Everlue." She said quickly.

Minerva threw off her cloak, dressed only in her seductive black dress, and set her staff aside. She lifted her left arm and pulled the black glove off. Beneath the glove, her hand was perfectly manicured with obsidian painted nails. Below that, however, things didn't look at good. Her inner arm was decorated with blotches of purplish black. The wounds had long since healed, but bruises remained. Around each bruise, jagged, lightning shaped, purplish black lines traced the patterns of the veins in her arm.

With her practically destroyed arm exposed, Minerva opened the chest in Everlue's hands. Inside it was a thin syringe with a long needle. The glass tube with filled with a thick black liquid. The Dark Witch pulled the syringe out of the box and immediately jammed the needle into her bruised left arm. Wasting no time, she pushed the plunger down, injecting the black liquid into her.

Suddenly, Minerva gasped. She quickly pulled the syringe out of her arm and set it inside the chest…luckily, just in time. Pain shot through every fiber in her body. She gasped as her body convulsed. Her body involuntarily lurched forward, forcing the woman to her knees. She would not cry, she was too strong for it. She only grunted and gasped at each painful sensation through her body.

On her arm, a blotch of purplish black formed where she injected herself. Black lines began to seep out of the bruise and run along the pattern of her veins. That wasn't the only change to her body. Her eyes briefly flashed and turned yellow. The nails on her hands extended outward slightly, forming sharp claws. Beneath her hair, tiny black protrusions sprouted out on each side of her head. Minerva continued to gasp and convulse as the pain remained. Slowly, the pain faded too; her yellow eyes turned back to their original green, and her nails shrunk back down to their original size.

Slowly, Minerva rose back up to her feet. She grabbed her staff and held it close, leaning on it for support.

"That never gets any easier." She spoke only so she could hear.

"What was that my lady?" Everlue asked, not quite catching it.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. Feeling her strength return to her, the Dark Witch stood upright. "My task is complete. The union between fairy and dragon has been cursed. All that we can do now is wait for my curse to take form."

With that she set her staff on the ground, balancing it so it stood upright on its own. She raised her hands to either side of the staff. Two green fireballs appeared in her hands. The orb in her staff was suddenly surrounded by green fire as well. Within the emerald inferno, Minerva saw the image of Mirajane and Laxus.

* * *

Night had fallen over Magnolia fields. The party had set up the wagons in a triangle and set up a fire in the middle of them. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, leaving Mira along, staring at the flames. She looked up and around to make sure she was alone. She gazed back at the flames and let her black, bat-like wings fold out. She sighed in relief at the sensation; every fairy needed to let their wings out every now and again. Mira chose her moments when she was alone, which was rare when you are the ward of the fairy queen. She was somewhat self-conscious about her unique wing shape compared to other fairies.

"Interesting." A male voice said. Mira gasped and looked up to see her husband, Laxus standing against one of the wagons.

"Of all the fairies I've met," he told her, "I've never seen any with wings like that." He unfolded his magnificent golden wings behind his back as he sat down beside her. "I'm curious as to how you have them."

She mumbled something Laxus, even with his dragon ears, couldn't hear. He leaned forward. "I'm sorry, could you speak up?"

"Maybe it's because I'm not all fairy." She said, glaring at him.

"Huh?" Laxus asked. "I thought this marriage was to end the war between fairies and dragons. How is that supposed to work if I didn't marry a fairy?"

"I said I'm not ALL fairy." She emphasized. She sighed, looking down. She didn't want to drum up these memories. However, she wanted her marriage to work…even if it was just political; and that mean no secrets. "You see," she admitted, "I'm only half fairy."

Curious, the blonde sat down next to her. "How exactly does that work?" He asked her.

"It's not something I like to talk about exactly." She told him.

"Oh." Laxus said. "If you'd like, we don't have to talk about it."

"No." Mira shook her head. "I have to." She said. "For the sake of peace, I want this marriage to work. No secrets." She took a minute to prepare. "My father was a fairy." She told him. "But my mother was a demon."

Laxus only stared at her silently as she continued. "Do you remember the demon attack about twenty-two years ago?"

Laxus nodded. "Yeah." He answered. "Tensions between our races got so bad. The demon king thought we'd be weak enough fighting each other that he could swoop in and conquer our realm."

Mira nodded. "Do you know why it failed?" She asked.

Laxus shook his head. "I was only a child when it happened. I barely remember it."

Mira told him the short version of the story. "Well, the demon king had a lieutenant. She didn't agree with his plans. In fact, she spoke out against him." She turned to look at her husband. "That was my mother. For her opposition, the demon king banished her from the demon realm. In her exile, she came here and warned of the attack."

"So, when it finally happened," Laxus put together, "they were prepared for it."

Mira nodded. "After the demon king was pushed back, my mother met my father, who was a fairy sentry." She looked up at the sky for a minute, going silent. "They never told me exactly how they met or when they fell for each other." She smiled, but Laxus noticed that something about it seemed…sad. "It was always something they said they would tell me when I was older."

A tear escaped her eye and it trailed down her cheek. "I never got the story though."

"Why?" Laxus asked. Something in him felt…compelled to lean closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"When I was about seven years old, the Troll and Vulcan Rampage happened."

Laxus' eyes widened. The Troll and Vulcan Rampage was a devastating event for the fairy race. It was so devastating in fact, that it shook the entire magical world. The dragons called their war with the fairies to a standstill after it.

For reasons unknown, two brutish races, known as trolls and Vulcans, suddenly appeared out of their kingdom and rampaged across the fairy kingdom, destroying villages, burning buildings, and killings thousands. Mavis' husband, and the king of the fairies, Zeref, went out to stop the bloodbath. He successfully and single-handedly defeated the trolls and Vulcans, banishing the survivors. However… it came at the cost of the fairy king's life.

"My village was one of the first casualties of the Rampage." Mira's head dropped. "When the alarm sounded, my parents hid me in our cellar underground while they went out to try to fight those beasts." She grabbed her legs and curled into herself. "I don't know how long I was down there, but I listed to the battle going on above me. I heard the sound of total carnage for what felt like hours."

Her body started to shake as she drummed up these painful memories. Laxus wrapped his wings around her, hoping it would help console her.

"When the noise finally stopped, I stepped out of the cellar to see what had happened."

She paused. It was silent between them for several minutes. Laxus was about to tell her she didn't need to say anymore, but Mira found the courage to continue.

"The village was leveled. There were no buildings left, just smoldering piles of debris. Corpses littered the ground. My-" she choked up, "my parents among them."

Mira's arms shot up and gripped her husband's shoulder. "I don't know how long I sat there, crying over their bodies, but that's how Mavis found me. She took me in and raised me from that point on, and she even named me her heir."

Laxus wrapped his strong arms around her. "I'm so sorry." He apologized to her. "I can't imagine how hard that was for you. Going through all that."

"Please don't apologize." The half-fairy wiped her eyes. "It was so long ago. The pain remains, but I've learned to live with it. That pain," she trailed off, "never goes away, but it does bearable with time."

Laxus suddenly jolted up to his feet, causing his new bride to look at him. "I promise you Mira," he told her proudly, "with the stars and the moon and the celestial realm as my witness, that as your husband, I will never let you feel that kind of pain or sorrow again."

His vow brought a smile to her lips. No, they may not be in love, but Laxus would not let Mira feel the pain of loss ever again.

They were on their way.

* * *

**A bit of news: I'm gonna update my other _Fairy Tail _story, _Dragon God_ first and then I'll update this one next.**

**A lot of you are probably curious about Elfman and Lisanna not appearing. DO NOT WORRY! They will appear, and they will be Mira's siblings. You'll just have to wait to see how.**

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


	4. Seven Years LAter

**Please, keep up the reviews. They motivate me to write.**

**One of my anonymous reviewers called "Guest" asked that my chapters be longer. Here's the thing, "Guest," for me, 2,000 words for more is a pretty long chapter. So, yeah. By my definition, it will be long…hopefully. I have no idea. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own this story.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**Seven Years Later**

To think it had been seven years since the union of Fairy and Dragon. Following their marriage, a new age of peace prospered. The feud between fairies and dragons was quickly forgotten; no one even knew why they had fought in the first place to be perfectly honest.

In those seven years, Magnolia had gone from a simple field to a bustling town. Because of its location, Magnolia became an ideal trade town. Traveling merchants could stop and take a break from one location to the next. They could even stop to sell their wares if they wanted to.

The construction of Magnolia was also quite interesting. It had combined the naturally occurring architecture of the Fairy Woodlands, with the manmade stonework of Draconia. Cobblestone paths neatly lined all the roads and paths in and out of town. The magnolia trees that once decorated Magnolia Fields had remained untouched, and the town was built around them. Mira and the fairies planted large, beautiful trees that would be carved out for houses and living quarters. Laxus and the dragons would carve stone for business; inns and shops and the like. Some buildings even were a combination of both.

At the head of the town was Laxus and Mirajane's castle. It was a rather large oak tree with impressive stone work built around it. The trunk of the tree was hollowed out to make the castle's many floors and rooms. The dragon-inspired stonework was built as a defensive wall around the tree. At several points on the wall, towers stretched out of the stone. These towers were meant to serve as quarters for the guards between patrols.

Speaking of guards, two of them were walking down the cobbled roads of Magnolia engaged in conversation; Laxus' dragon guard Natsu, and Mira's fairy sentry Gray.

The former pinkette was dressed in a black tunic with a gold trim that he wore open to show off his toned and chiseled body. He also wore white leggings that stopped at his knees and was barefoot.

The latter whore a long white coat that was buttoned over his front along with black leggings and black boots. The two friendly enemies were engaged in a conversation about what else, women.

"Come on, tell me who she is." Natsu playfully begged his comrade. "I told you about my relationship with Lucy."

"Yeah I know." Gray said. "You told me about your _relationship_." He stressed the word. "I don't have one, and I probably never will."

"But you obviously like someone." The dragon pointed out. "So who is she?"

"Someone I'll never have." Gray sighed, looking away.

"Don't be such an ice queen, ice queen." Natsu provoked him. "Why can't you have her? Is she married? Is she into girls?"

"Don't be an idiot hothead!" Gray retorted. "It's a status thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow, you really are dense." Gray groaned. "I'm a mere sentry, she's—" he paused, "she's a princess." He sighed. "Her name is Juvia."

"Juvia." Natsu said. "I've heard the old man say that name, but I don't think I've ever met her."

"She's the princess of the mermaid kingdom." Gray told him.

Natsu got a wide smile on his face. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh that's great! Ice man's in love with a fish!"

A fury surged within the fairy. He outstretched his hand, conjuring a rapier of ice which he held at his dragon comrade's throat.

Natsu suddenly stopped laughing and turned to look at Gray with a serious expression in his eyes. "You mind doing something that won't entail getting your head ripped off?" He half asked/ half threatened.

"Natsu, even though we are nowhere near Juvia or her people, you still did insult a royal. And I take offense to that on her behalf."

"You wann go ice prick?" Natsu growled out.

"Bring it on flame brain!" Gray retaliated.

"That's enough you two!" A stern voice commanded. Looks of horror came upon Natu's and Gray's face and they turned to see Erza.

"Seriously you two," she scolded, "let's try to not start up the fairy/dragon feud again."

Beside Erza was a tall man. Beside Erza was a tall man whose body was covered by a long midnight colored cloak. He had a beautiful, flawless face with contemplative brown eyes. Spiky blue hair wildly framed his face. Over his left eye was a red tattoo. Slung across his back was an ornately carved, intricate wooden bow accompanied by a quiver full of arrows.

"Who is this Erza?" Natsu asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Both Erza and the man looked away from each other, redness tinting both of their cheeks. Erza quickly made a serious face and glared at Natsu. "No Natsu," she told him, "this is Jellal Fernandez, the ambassador to the elf kingdom. You've met before."

Natsu's eyes widened in a confused, dumbfounded expression as he stared at the blue-haired elf. "Not ringing any bells."

"No wonder people call you dense." Gray mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Natsu shouted, having caught it. Damn dragon ears.

"Natsu?" Erza asked, drawing his attention back. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mira?"

"Huh?" Natsu paused. "Oh no. My shift ended, and Rogue is with her now."

"Good." Erza said. We can't leave the Queen of Magnolia unguarded.

The conversation was cut short by the sound of a loud horn blaring through the air.

"Laxus is back." Erza said quickly. She turned to Natsu and Gray. "To the castle." She ordered. "Both of you!"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Erza saluted the red-haired captain of the guard and quickly made their way back to the palace.

Erza turned to her elf companion. "I guess we'll have to cut our tour short." She informed Jellal.

"No worried my lady." The handsome elf took her hand. "I will be here for quite some time. We'll have plenty of time to pick up where we left off." He kissed her hand, making the fairy blush.

"Do you need help finding your way back to the inn?"

"No." He shook his head. "I do have business with your lord and lady." He said. "Will you be so kind as to accompany me to the castle?" He bowed to her.

"O-of course." Erza stuttered before she stepped in front of Jellal and led him to the castle. Thoughts swirled around in her head. Happy thoughts. All her life, Erza had been viewed as a comrade and a soldier and a companion. But Jellal, this elf, he was the first person to make her feel how she so desperately wanted to feel; he made her feel like a woman.

Erza tried to push these new and confusing thoughts aside as she led Jellal to the castle.

* * *

At the sound of the welcome horns, the massive gates of the stone wall opened and Mira ran out onto the stone steps to greet her husband. The queen of Magnolia wore her long hair down and was dressed in a beautiful purple gown that hugged her body. It had one strap over her right shoulder while her left shoulder was strapless. A white sash was tied around her hips. The seam of the dress was split so that her left leg stuck out of it.

In the skies above, three magnificent dragons soared through the air; one yellow, one white, and the other gray. The yellow one flew out in front of his two companions and descended towards Magnolia castle. Halfway to their destination, the dragons shifted into the human forms; the yellow dragon was Laxus, the white dragon was Sting, and the gray dragon was Gajeel. The three finished their descent, touching down upon the steps of Magnolia castle and folding their wings behind their back.

"Welcome home my lord." Mira greeted her husband. She waved to her attendant who brought her Laxus' black cloak. Quickly, the fairy queen ran up to her dragon kind and placed it on his shoulders. "How was the hunt today?" She asked.

"Uneventful." Laxus sighed.

"I'm sorry." Mira frowned. "I know how you like excitement."

Laxus suddenly grabbed his wife and pulled her close. "My darling," he stared into your eyes, "you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

Mira smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against her husband's. In the seven years since they had been married, Mirajane and Laxus did find their love for each other after all.

Erza cleared her throat. "My lord." She spoke up.

The rulers of Magnolia broke away from each other and looked at their sentry. "Yes Erza?" Laxus asked.

"Jellal from the elf kingdom has come to visit you." She said gesturing to the bluenette beside her.

Laxus quickly pulled away from his lovely wife and firmly shook the elf's hand. "Greetings Jellal do forgive my rudeness. Erza, would you please show our guest to the throne room?" He asked. The redhead nodded and walked into the castle, prompting the elf to follow behind her.

Laxus quickly turned to Mira with a cocky grin on his face. "Don't worry my love, we can finish this later." He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her close.

The silver-haired half fairy giggled. "I love you." She spoke before sealing their lips with a kiss.

* * *

"_I love you."_ The image of Mira and Laxus kissing appeared in the center of a green fireball. In the all-encompassing darkness, the light of the green flames was only bright enough to show the hands hovering over it.

"No…" Minerva's voice seethed from the darkness as she watched. The scene faded away as the flames were sucked back into the emerald jewel of her staff.

"No." The Dark Witch said again, seemingly flabbergasted by what she just witnessed.

"NO!" She shouted in fury, grabbing her staff and walking out of the darkness into the… lesser darkness of the eternal night of Cold Mountain.

Minerva had changed over the course of seven years since her curse on Laxus and Mirajane. The biggest change was the two black horns sticking out of either side of her head, and curled around to the back. The mysterious experimental substance she had continually injected herself with had caused the horns to grow.

Minerva now wore a long black dress. Like her original gown, the seam was split so that her leg stuck out of it, revealing the black high heeled boot that reached up to her thigh. This gown, unlike her original however, covered her shoulders and hugged her arms. The torso was open in a deep V, showing off an ample amount of cleavage.

Growling and screaming in her frustration, Minerva swung her staff. A green fireball shot out of it, hurling into a stone wall which was completely destroyed. Minerva continued to attack the ruins in her rage, hurling fireballs and lightning bolts from her staff destroying everything in sight.

The entire mountain fortress suddenly shook and loud, deep roar sounded in the air.

Minerva suddenly stopped as the castle quaked. She leaned her staff, panting; the exhaustion seemingly catching up with her.

"EVERLUE!" She shouted.

The fat little troll ran into the room. "Yes my lady?" He asked his mistress.

Minerva thrust her staff at her troll assistant. An invisible force suddenly sent the hideous creature flying, and slamming him into the wall.

"What did I tell you?" She asked, venomous fury lacing her voice.

"To…" Everlue gasped, feeling life getting choked out of him, "to keep our guest in the dungeons from acting out."

"Exactly." Minerva released her spell, causing the troll to fall off the wall and crash to the ground. "Now get down there and DO YOU JOB!" She waved her staff, causing a lightning bolt to fire out of the jewel of her staff. The bolt struck Everlue as he darted back into the abyss for the dungeons.

"How can this be?" Minerva seethed when she was alone again. "It was an arranged marriage. They shouldn't have fallen in love!"

"Well what is the problem with that my lady?" A new voice spoke.

Minerva turned to the source of the voice. It was a very tall very broad man dressed head to toe in golden armor with a black cloak wrapped around him.

"Oh Alexei." Minerva greeted her general.

"My lady," the helmeted general walked up to his dark sorceress, "what is troubling you?"

"It's this damned marriage between that fairy and dragon." She growled out.

"What about it?" The gold covered general inquired.

"They're in love." She growled. "Now my curse will be broken. Damn them! Damn them all!" Her body began to glow a sinister emerald color.

"What exactly is wrong with that?" Alexei asked, not understanding the nature of curses or dark magic.

She turned him, her eyes boring holes right through him. "As terrible a cliché as it sounds; true love is one of the strongest powers in the universe. And it's the only power strong enough to break my curse. All that hard work broken and undone by a simple kiss."

She suddenly stopped what she was doing. The anger and fury left her and it was replaced by an eerie calm.

"No." She spoke calmly. "I won't let that happen." She turned to her general. "There's only one course of action left to take."

Minerva slammed her staff into the ground. A shockwave of energy burst from her body and was sent through the fortress. She opened her mouth to speak, an echo carrying it all around the ruins of Cold Mountain.

"Jose, Erigor." She called. "Wake up! I have use for you!"

"My lady." Alexei stepped forward. "What are you planning?"

Minerva stopped and turned to her armor-clad general, her face and voice gave off an aura of complete calmness. Yet her eyes held a most sadistic glint.

"Total annihilation."

* * *

A calm, peaceful night had fallen over Magnolia. Mira sat in her private bath chambers, brushing out her long silver hair. She had changed into more appropriate night attire: a long maroon nightgown. When she was satisfied with her hair, she set her silver brush down and walked into her bedroom.

She sat down at the foot of the large bed she shared with her husband, the man she had grown to love. Suddenly, the doors opened and Laxus stepped in, dressed only in black pants; he was shirtless, showing off every inch of his broad muscular torso to his wife.

Mira got up off the bed and ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in Maroon?" The dragon growled into the fairy's ear. The compliment caused Mira to blush and giggle.

"But," Laxus continued, burying his face in her neck, "I think you'd look better without it."

Mira grinned slyly and wrapped her legs around Laxus' waist, causing her nightgown to ride up her creamy thigh. Laxus pinned her down between the bed and himself as he bit and sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, eliciting moans from her. His tongue ghosted over a dark purple bite mark on her neck; a mark he put there the first night they consummated. It was their mating mark; it let the whole world know she belonged to Laxus Dreyar.

Suddenly the room was bathed in an eerie orange light. The sudden change in the lighting caused Mira to become distracted. She looked around the room to see the light was coming from the window.

"Laxus, wait." Mira quickly said pushing her husband off. She wanted to know what was going on in town. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the window to see what was going on in town. Now noticing the light they were bathed in, Laxus followed her.

Their eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted. Oh yes, the light was definitely coming from town…

…and the fire that consumed it.

* * *

Minerva's cockatrice soared through the night skies, breathing fire upon the town of Magnolia. Minerva stood on a hillside, observing the town being set ablaze. For the occasion, she had donned a black cloak over her seductive dress. Alexei and Everlue stood behind their witch master as she observed Magnolia burn. Behind them, an army of hideous creatures stood restlessly.

There were two kinds of creatures making up Minerva's army. The first was a rather shot, squat, fat species armed with blunt object, dull swords, rocks, and club. They were the trolls, like Everlue. The other creatures were massive, hulking beasts that resembled apes; the Vulcans.

Minerva's viridian eyes looked into the emerald of her staff, which was no glowing bright red. The light slowly died down and the jewel returned to its original green.

"Excellent." She spoke. "Jose and Erigor have accomplished what they set out to do." She turned around to face her minions. "Alexei!"

The golden clad man stepped forward. "My lady." He bowed.

"With the seal on your powers, direct confrontation is impossible for you. I want you to lead the trolls and Vulcans on a rampage through town."

Alexei nodded and drew a long heavy broadsword form his side. With a battle cry, he thrust his sword forward and ran toward Magnolia. Minerva's army followed behind him.

Everlue ran to make up the rear, but Minerva grabbed his shoulder.

"I have a different task for you."

* * *

Laxus didn't bother armoring up. Even in their shifted form, dragon scales were practically night impenetrable. He merely reached for a two-handed long sword which he tied with a leather strap around his back. Mira worriedly hurried after him as he headed for the front gate.

"Stay in the castle Mira." He ordered her.

"No." She told him. "I can fight. I'm going with you."

Laxus stopped in his tracks. He turned around and hugged her tight. "I don't know what's going on out there; neither of us do. But this is the safest place for you to be." His tone was soft. "I don't want to have to worry about you." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Please, stay here. Wendy will be with you the entire time. She's young, but she's a good fighter."

"Those are my people too Laxus." Mirajane countered. "I can't stay here knowing they're being attacked."

The front doors suddenly burst open and Gray and Natsu ran in.

"Bad news Laxus." Natsu panted. "It's trolls and Vulcans."

The news caused Laxus and Mira to stop dead in their tracks. Trolls and Vulcans? Rampaging across the town?

Mira's eyes widened as she leaned against the wall, flashing back to a rampage by the very same creatures, the rampage that killed her parents.

"Mira?" Laxus asked when he saw her. "Mira!" He hugged her close.

"I'm fine." Mira said shakily. She looked up at her husband. "Do what you have to do." She told him. "I'll stay here."

Laxus nodded in understanding, giving his queen one last kiss. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Mira said quickly.

Laxus nodded and turned around. Gripping his sword in both hands, he ran outside, extended his golden wings and flew off into the air.

* * *

In Magnolia, things were beginning to heat up. Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting led their dragon soldiers through the skies, swooping down to attack the enemy.

Erza and Macao led the fairy sentries on the ground. The scarlet haired fairy had her wings out and a set of twin swords drawn. She dashed forward, slicing through oncoming trolls as they raged through Magnolia.

How did this happen? In all of Earthland, a troll attack wasn't uncommon, but one of this size? Not just that, but no one noticed until the first buildings were set ablaze. Trolls were stupid, loud creatures. They weren't this smart. Someone else had to have planned this. But…who?

These were the thoughts that burned through Erza's mind as she charged ahead of the other fairies, allowing herself to be surrounded by trolls. It didn't bother her though. Stunts like this were how she had earned her reputation.

Erza performed and elegant and deadly dance, moving her body along with her blades, slicing through thick troll flesh. They tried to swarm her, but they all met the same fate; they were effectively julienned.

Erza was so distracted by the oncoming trolls that she failed to notice the massive Vulcan creep up behind her. The ape-like beast swung his paw, hurling the red-headed across the battlefield of Magnolia and to the ground.

Erza looked up to see the beast standing right above her. She tried to grab her swords but she was surrounded by the Vulcan's massive arms. The beast raised its hands above its head, putting them together into a fist, prepared to bring down a killing blow on her.

It never came. Erza looked to see the beast's eyes were wide with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, it fell on its side. Erza quickly grabbed her swords and rose to her feet. It was then that she saw the cause of death. Lodged in its back were about four or five arrows.

A few feet away, Jellal stood with his bow drawn and ready. Quickly, he ran to the fairy sentry.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Erza nodded. "Yeah. Nothing too serious." She said. "Thanks for the help." She said as she struck a troll coming for them.

"No problem." Jellal returned as he drew three arrows from his quiver, strung them up, and released them into three different opponents at once. Another troll came too close for Jellal to draw another arrow. He pressed a secret switch hidden in his bow; suddenly, two long, silver blades running along the length of the bow slid out on either side of where his hand rested. The elf gracefully slid his bow sideways, slicing through the hideous troll.

"Bladed bow." Erza observed. "Nice."

"Thanks." Jellal said, dispatching another Vulcan in the distance. "We can talk about weapons later. Let's get you back to the front lines." He said.

"No." Erza shook her head. "Cana and Macao have the front lines covered." She told him as they fought their way out of the middle of the enemy army. "Something isn't right. I need to get to the castle and check on Mira."

Jellal nodded as the two crossed the battlefield and headed straight for the castle.

Laxus flew through the dark smoky skies of Magnolia. He looked below him to see a group of Vulcans grunting like beasts (since they were). Laxus opened his mouth and released his lightning breath upon them, zapping them all into oblivion.

He chose to remain in his human form rather than shift into his true dragon form. Too many civilians would be hurt otherwise.

* * *

Quickly, Laxus grabbed his long sword and swooped down, slicing through the enemy forces. Something just wasn't right. Trolls and Vulcans were destructive, yes; but they weren't organized. Laxus wasted no time on the grunt forces. He swooped through the black air, looking for the one in charge. He soared past the burning buildings, searching the battlefield.

That was when he saw him. A tall broad man in golden armor and a black cloak. Laxus' eyes narrowed. _'Him?'_ He thought.

He touched down on the ground. Laxus glared at the armored man who looked at him back through his golden helmet. The two stared each other down in silence as a battle raged on around them.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here." Laxus said darkly at the man.

"Hello to you too Laxus." Alexei greeted.

"Why are you doing this?" The lightning dragon growled, gripping his blade tighter.

"It's not what you think."

"Really!?" Laxus scoffed. "Because it looks like you're attacking my home again."

"Oh no. I'm not the one pulling the strings this time." The general told him.

Laxus flew forward, tackling the man to the ground. He had him pinned down blade at his throat.

"You better start making sense right now!" He roared out.

"Someone told me that if I did this, they would undo the seal on my power."

"Impossible!" Laxus spat. "No one is strong enough to undo grandfather's seal. He gave up his magic to seal you!"

"There is one person strong enough to undo the seal." Alexei smirked beneath his helmet. "She said if I distracted you, she would help me regain my full power."

That stopped Laxus. This wasn't an attack on him? A distraction? _She_? Slowly, the dragon began putting pieces together in his head. Why did he need to be distracted? And who was this woman that Alexei would willingly serve.

Suddenly it all made sense. Laxus got off the man, and turned to look at the castle.

"MIRA!" He shouted, realizing the sudden danger she was in. He extended his wings, burst into the sky and bolted toward the castle.

* * *

After meeting up with Macao and Cana's son, Romeo, Wendy and Mira continued walking down the long corridor of the castle.

"This way my lady." Wendy urged her along.

The two children (even though they hated being called that) led their princess through the castle, hoping to keep her safe.

The trio suddenly stopped when they heard a strange sound. It sort of sounded like someone was tearing through the stone. Quickly all three of them looked around to find the source of the noise. A part of the floor was torn away, forming a huge crater in the ground. Tenatively, Romeo took a step forward to investigate it. He quickly jumped back when the amorphous blob that was the troll Everlue, suddenly jumped out of the hole.

He glared a disgusting sneer at the three as he advanced toward them. Wendy however, unfolded her wings and dashed at the troll, knocking him back.

Romeo quickly unfolded his own, bug-like wings and went to aid Wendy.

"Lady Mirajane!" Romeo shouted. "Get out of here! Head for the throne room!"

Mira nodded and ran followed Romeo's instruction headed for the throne room, hoping for some form of safety.

There wasn't any. Instead, Mira was greeted by the sight of the mastermind behind this ruthless attack. There was Minerva Orlando, lying across Mira's throne in a pose that was supposed to be alluring. She twirled her staff in her fingers, wearing an innocent smile on her face.

"Do you know what the hardest part of casting a curse is?" She asked as she looked to the silver-haired girl. "It's making it stick." She answered her own question as she rose to her feet. "For the ultimate form of dark magic, curses are so fickle and can so easily be undone." She glared at the woman in front of her. "That's why I cursed your marriage sweetie. I thought, 'Oh it's an arranged union, the spell can't possibly be undone.'" Her pained lips turned downward in snarl. "But you two had to go and fall in love, threatening everything I did!"

"Why are you doing this?" Mira asked.

Minerva stopped her monologue and looked at the girl. "Well my dear little fairy, it all started out as revenge." She said bluntly. "Your adoptive mother, the queen Mavis, she took everything away from me when she made the decision to remove my wings. I wanted to take away everything that was precious to her. And you, being her adopted daughter, heir, and young ward, were precious to her. Over the years, however, I found my motivations began to change. Your love began to unravel the finely woven threads of my curse. I can't have that now can I?" She asked.

Green flames began to surround her body. "So, rather than watch my curse be undone, I've decided to kill you." The horned woman smirked.

Mira's face hardened in a glare aimed the witch. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh. Feisty." Minerva hissed. In a flash, she was swallowed by the green fire only to reappear right in front of her. She raised her hand and brought it down hard, slapping the fairy across the face. The mere force of it was enough to knock Mira to her feet.

"You stupid stupid girl." Minerva grinned. "Even if you do break my curse, you're still not strong enough to stop me." She smirked. She raised her staff up and brought the bottom point down on Mira's back. Purple lightning burst from the foot of the staff and surrounded Mira, who screeched in pain before falling to the ground again.

"Oh what a pity." The witch pouted. "I was expecting more of a fight than this."

She went to hit her with her staff again, but Mira quickly grabbed onto it, stopping it mid blow. The silver-haired woman looked up, her soft blue eyes were now hardened and narrowed. She thrust the staff back, sending Minerva skidding with it. Her demonic wings slowly folded out on either side of her.

"What is this?" Minerva asked herself as she observed the girl.

Mirajane's entire demeanor changed and a black and red aura surrounded her. "Shift:" she spoke the shapeshifter spell, "demon form."

The black and red aura swallowed Mira who and then vanished, leaving a very different Mirajane in her place. Her black wings stood out proudly behind her. Her silver hair had gone upright, seemingly floating above her head. Her attire had also changed. Now, she wore a skimpy purple one-piece that left very little to the imagination. Purple high-heeled boots traveled all the way up to her thighs. Around her arms, golden gauntlets surrounded what looked like massive claws. Behind her, a black tail slithered around.

"Well," the witch observed the changed Mira, "this just got interesting."

Mira let out a screech and dashed at the horned witch. Minerva had no time to counter and raised her staff, hoping it would be enough. Mira lowered her head and rammed into Minerva's stomach, causing the woman to lurch backward and hunch over, gripping her stomach.

"Impressive." Minerva spat. The jewel in her staff began to emit green flames. She ran at the fairy with her flaming staff. Mira raised her claw, countering the blow with one of her own. And it went on like this, Minerva and Mira struck at each other , trying to land a hit in.

Minerva's patience was wearing thin with this girl. She was stronger than she gave her credit for; it must have been the demon blood. But now, it was time to hold nothing back. Now was the time to play dirty.

The two women were forced in a deadlock. Mira's claws were gripping onto Minerva's staff, trying to break through it and get to her, and Minerva was holding her staff up defensively to prevent the impending mutilation.

Minerva focused half of her magic into fighting off the fairy/demon hybrid. The other half, she focused onto a sneak attack. Behind Mira, an glowing green orb materialized out of thin air. The orb darted toward them, striking Mira in the back.

The demon's eyes widened at the shock of the hit. Her grip on Minerva's staff loosened, causing the witch to yank it back to her. The green orb impacted against Mira again, knocking her down to the ground, and then it flew into the jewel in Minerva's staff.

Mira craned her head to look up at her opponent as Minerva sadistically smirked before striking her in the face with her staff. The force of it sent the silver-haired girl skidding across the floor. Minerva wasn't done, not by a long shot. She thrust her staff forward, sending purple lightning bolts out of the jewel and striking the girl, who was shrieking in pain. To finish things, Minerva lifted her staff. An invisible, telepathic hand gripped Mira and hoisted her off the ground. Minerva lowered her staff and Mira's body was slammed into the ground. Minerva repeated the motions, repeatedly hammering Mira into the ground. She then lifted the girl up again, and attacked her with lightning in mid-air before releasing her telepathic hold on her, causing said half-fairy to plummet to the ground.

In her weakened state, Mira shifted back to her original form.

"I was expecting much more of a fight." Minerva said as she advanced upon the girl who glared at her weakly. "But the part where I beat the shit out of you was quite fun." She smirked.

Suddenly, the doors shot open, causing Minerva to look up. Laxus roared out as he flew in, a trail of lightning sizzling behind him as he slammed right into Minerva and tackled her to the ground.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He yelled as he crashed into her, forming a crater in the ground.

"Laxus." Mira smiled weakly from her position.

Minerva's body erupted in green flames. She raised her hand up, releasing a pillar of flames upward and effectively knocking Laxus off of her. Laxus quickly stood up in front of Mira with the determination to protect his wife.

"How sweet." Minerva growled as she got back up to her feet. She tore her cape off and cast it aside so it would be easier to move and fight. "The dragon prince is going to protect his fairy wife." She stole a glance at the broken girl behind. "Although, she's not really much of a fairy is she?" She cackled. "She's more of a freak!"

The insult made Laxus growl in fury. He opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of lightning breath upon the horned witch. In retaliation, Minerva raised her staff and shot out a beam of concentrated emerald flames. The two attacks met each other in the middle. Laxus and Minerva contributed all their energy into their attacks, trying to break through the other one. Both of them remained at a standstill until the concentrated energy from both attacks meeting suddenly burst. Laxus quickly stopped attack, turned around, grabbed Mira, and wrapped his wings around them both to protect them from the blast. Minerva, on the other hand, received the effects of the blast, being forced across the throne room.

Laxus turned his attention away from the downed woman, focusing on the woman in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked his wife.

Mira nodded. "I'll be fine."

Laxus scooped his wife up, carrying her bridal style. "Let's get out of here." He told her as he walked to the door.

Suddenly, the large doors slammed shut in front of him. He turned around to see that Minerva had recovered.

"No one is going anywhere!" She declared. To add emphasis to her point, she snapped her fingers, causing their entire tree palace to suddenly catch fire around them. "One of the downsides of living in a tree." She said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Laxus set Mira down on the ground, and then turned to the witch, drawing his sword to face her.

Minerva's staff was engulfed by viridian flames. "You know, I'm going to give the magic a break." Minerva said. "It's been a while since I've engaged in physical combat."

Slowly the knotted wooden staff morphed into a slender metal rod about as tall as Minerva. Atop the rod, a long curved blade reached for the sky. Behind the blade was a large notch with a spike jutting out below it. Minerva held her guandao **(I'm giving you the name of the weapon so you can google it, it's a really cool weapon)**, gesturing at Laxus to make the first move.

Laxus darted at the woman, flying up while raising his sword high. He dropped down, bringing his weapon down with him, hoping to strike a heavy blow. Minerva, however, raised her weapon up, holding it horizontally. Laxus missed the witch and instead struck the pole of her weapon. The dragon quickly jumped back and moved to strike again. He stabbed the blade forward with the intention to run her through. The witch countered the move by stepping to the side, causing the blonde to run straight past her.

Minerva took this as her opening and swung her polearm at the dragon. Thinking fast, Laxus unfolded his wings and gave them a mighty flap which propelled him backwards, out of reach of the blade of Minerva's guandao.

Laxus observed his opponent, hoping to find any sign of weakness. It was then that he saw it; the constant motions, Minerva was constantly swinging her weapon around. Laxus could have kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He had trained in polearms himself. Many of them were extremely heavy weapons. Once you had a momentum going, you had to keep it up, keep moving. Laxus knew if he could get her to stop, he could slow her down.

Mira slowly pulled herself off the ground, watching as Laxus and Minerva charged at each other, swinging their weapons in a flurry of motion in an attempt to break through each other's defenses. For a while, it seemed to Mira as though they were evenly matched.

Until Minerva got the upper hand.

It all happened so fast. In an instant, Minerva flipped the blade around and struck Laxus' sword, pulling his blade into the notch behind her. She then applied force and leverage to force the sword out of Laxus' hand. The blade flew through the air before landing on the ground and skidding to a halt a few inches from where Mira was.

Now that the dragon prince was utterly defenseless, Minerva transfigured her guandao back into her staff, which she used to strike Laxus with a beam of green fire. The impact sent Laxus to the ground, skidding across the room and right next to his wife.

"Well," Minerva cackled darkly as she advanced upon them both, "this has been green fun, but we should really move things along. I have other things I need to do."

As she towered above Mirajane, Minerva raised her staff to strike. She began muttering a dark spell, which gathered in the air above her. Mira, quickly grabbed onto Laxus' sword, holding onto with both hands.

"Secret art: demon fire!" She cast quickly. The blade became drenched in an abnormal reddish-purple flame—the color of flames conjured by demons. Mira closed her eyes and swung the flaming sword, hoping for the best. And the best she got.

Screams of pain and fury filled the air, causing Mira to open her eyes and find the source of the blood-curdling noise. Sure enough, there Minerva, stepping back from the fairy. She was hunched over, shouting in pain, and her free hand was over one of her eyes.

"You bitch!" She seethed. Her visible eye was glowing red with absolute fury. The jewel in her staff also glowed that same dark red. "I've had enough of this!"

She thrust her staff forward. An invisible force pushed Laxus and Mira through the burning castle and slammed them up against a wall. Mira groaned, trying to lean forward against the force of the wall, but it was too strong.

"And now I bid you goodbye." Minerva said melodramatically. "It was fun while it lasted. But now it is time to bid you both adieu."

Pinned to the wall, Laxus and Mira looked at each other. They reached their hands out for one another, looks of longing and pain in their eyes. As they tried to get their hands closer to each other, a white light began to glow between them.

Minerva released two identical streams of green energy at them both at the same time. The white light between the fairy and her dragon husband were brightest just before Minerva's spell hit them. When the spell made contact with them, the entire room burst in a bright white light.

The light died down just in time for the front doors of the burning castle opened as Erza and Jellal ran into the room.

"You're too late!" Minerva cackled. She glanced back at the spot on the wall where she held them. Only two outlines remained. "I won."

The witch raised her staff in the air. All around her, green flamed back to appear. "THEY'RE DEAD!" She declared as she slammed her staff down into the ground, causing a pillar of green flame to erupt from her and shoot up. It bore a hole through the ceiling and shot out into the sky.

The burning castle began to crumple in on itself.

"Erza!" Jellas shouted over the roaring inferno. "We have to go!"

"I…failed." Erza spoke, shocked. Minerva had won. Laxus and Mira were dead.

The blue-haired elf grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" He said, dragging her out of the castle behind them.

Magnolia shined in the night sky as fire consumed it.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss shot awake screaming in the dark. Another nightmare.

"Mira?" A soft voice asked. Said girl turned to see her younger sister Lisanna standing in the doorway with a lit candle.

"I'm sorry Lisanna." Mira apologized rubbing her eyes. "I didn't wake you did I?" She asked with a yawn.

The younger girl shook her head, walking into the room. "No. Elfman just came home. He actually woke me up."

The eldest of the Strauss siblings nodded. "It was another nightmare." She admitted.

"Again?" Lisanna asked.

Mira nodded. "I don't know why I keep having them. The weirdest part is, they don't feel like dreams at all."

"What do you mean Mira?" Her sister asked.

Since it was doubtful she was going to get back to sleep, Mirajane reached for her bedside table, thanks to the candlelight Lisanna brought into the room, and grabbed her necklace. It was just a simple gold chain, but it had a ring around it. It was a beautiful golden band with a large ruby cut like an octagon embedded in it. When she turned 18, Mira's parents gave it to her as a gift. Yet there was something else about it, something…special that she couldn't put her finger on.

"It just feels so…real," Mira finally answered her sister. "It doesn't feel like a dream or a nightmare, it feels like memories." She shrugged. "But that's ridiculous. There's no such things as fairies or dragons or witches."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a rooster crowing outside. Ma got out of bed, and puts the wooden cover of the window open. Needless to see, the morning light was starting to appear.

"It's almost sunup." Mira sighed, stretching. "I need to be at the tavern soon."

Mira grabbed her clothes and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Oooooh! What happened? Well, next chapter you'll get the answer.**

**This will most likely be the longest chapter in the story. I gotta admit, if this chapter broke 10,000 words, I would have made it two parts. But, you all got lucky.**

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


	5. Edolas

**Please, keep up the reviews. They motivate me to write.**

**All you **_**Dragon God**_** (my other Fairy Tail fanfic) fans, I'm gonna hold off on that story. People were really excited and really confused by the end of the previous chapter. This chapter will explain it.**

**Also, just in case you missed it: Re-visit chapter 1. There's a small excerpt of information that may or may not help you understand this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own this story.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**Edolas**

"MIRA!" The boisterous crowd of men cheered as said barmaid emerged with a tray full of tankards full of ale. The silver-haired woman ignored the catcalls and wolf whistles and went about serving the tavern patrons their drinks. Mira had gotten used to it by now. Things were always like this at the Blue Pegasus Tavern.

Ever since she turned 18, Mirajane had worked as a barmaid. As she got older, she gained a reputation as the best barmaid for three villages. Supposedly, men came from all over the country just to get her excellent service. But she didn't believe that. Clover, the Blue Pegasus Taver's location, was a busy little village on the outskirts of the capital city, Crocus. People would usually stop in Clover before continuing onto the capital.

Even though it paid really well…the men were always so generous, tipping her nearly half their tabs… a part of Mira loathed her job. She loved the entertainment the job provided—the tavern was always so lively, and something always seemed to happen there. And she loved making people happy. However, she hated being treated like an object. Men would make lewd comment and try to get up her dress. Luckily, men learned very quickly not to mess with her…

… '_For the most part.'_ Mira thought with a sigh as her least favorite regular walked in.

He was a tall man, just a head taller than Mira. He had dark auburn hair that spiked upward. He had black eyes; however, his left was closed with a scar running down it. He we a long-sleeved red tunic and black leggings along with black leather boots. Over his clothes had had on a long white cloak. Over that cloak, he had a much shorter purple one with that only went down to his shoulders and had a tall collar.

The red-haired man saw Mira and grinned smugly, walking to her. "There's my favorite barmaid."

Mira turned to the man, a scowl adorning her features. "What will it be Erik?" She asked.

"I told you," the man said, feigning hurt, "my name is Cobra."

She groaned. "Okay, we'll do it your way, Cobra." She called him by his desired name like he asked. "Now, we'll do it my way; what will it be?"

"You wound me fair maiden." Cobra sighed melodramatically.

"Look Cobra," she seethed his name, "I'm a very busy woman. I have to supply everyone in this tavern with drinks. So either buy a drink, or get out."

Mira picked up the empty tray and moved to into the back room again, but Cobra grabbed her wrist. And angry look crossed his face.

"I don't know why I even bother being nice." He spat. "I always get what I want, and it just so happens I want you to be my woman!"

Mira's eyes widened. Cobra was annoying and somewhat intimidating, but this time…this was the first time Mira was genuinely frightened of the man. The tavern quieted down as everyone watched the scene, a tension in the air.

"And I have news for you missy," he went on, "Oracion Seis runs this town. I could make your life very very hard." Oracion Seis was the name of the knight's guild that Crocus sent to protect the city. For the most part, they were just bullies who used their position in the town to extort and harass the villagers free of consequence. Some were better than others. Cobra, on the other hand, was the absolute worst.

Mira tried to pull herself away from the auburn haired man. "You're brother's a blacksmith, is he not?" Mira's eyes widened. Threatening her was one thing, but her family was an entirely different matter. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Well," Cobra went on, "one word from me, and I can convince every soldier in Oracion Seis—as well as everyone else—to seek their supplies elsewhere. I can and will destroy your brother's little business."

"You're evil!" She spat.

"Don't be like that." Cobra smirked and leaned forward, grabbing her other wrist and licking her cheek. "I'll make sure you enjoy every minute you're with me."

Mira leaned back and then jutted forward, headbutting the man. He suddenly squealed and reeled back, releasing the woman and holding his now bleeding nose. Secretly, the bar patrons cheered Mira for taking Cobra down a notch.

"You bitch!" He screamed. "I'll make you pay!"

The front doors burst open, causing Cobra, Mira, and everyone else to see who it was. It was two men in royal guard uniforms; bright chrome armor and white cloaks. The first was a young looking man with gray eyes and black hair that he wore in a ponytail behind his head. His eyes were framed by glassed. His companion seemed slightly older. He had black hair, but his was cut short unlike his companion's. Stubble adorned the lower half of his face and jaw, and an x-shaped scar was carved into his cheek.

"This doesn't concern you Lahar!" Cobra growld out at the man in the glasses. "Everything is under control here."

"Actually, there's where you're wrong." Lahar stepped forward. He held his hand out. "Doranbolt?" He turned to his companion. Said man, produced a scroll and handed it to Lahar who unrolled and read it aloud.

"The knight's guild known as Oracion Seis has been found guilty of corrupt practices." Lahar read the scroll. "Effective immediately, all members of the guild are to be relieved of their duties and stripped of their rank."

"You can't do this!" Cobra shouted. He threw the girl aside and ran up to Lahar and Doronbolt.

"I'm afraid we can." Doranbolt said.

"He's right." Lahar added. He turned the scroll around and showed its contents to Cobra. In the corner was a wax seal. "Our orders come directly from the king himself."

"I won't accept it!" Cobra's good eye widened at the scroll. "I refuse to."

Lahar sighed. "Erik, please don't make this any harder than it already has to be."

"IT'S COBRA!" He screamed.

"Take him." Doranbolt ordered. Two more soldiers walked in and grabbed him, dragging the screaming redhead out of the tavern.

Once he was gone, Lahar walked up to Mira. "Are you alright milady?" The gentleman asked with a bow. "I hate to think what would have happened had we shown up a moment too late."

Mira nodded, dusting herself off. "It's fine. I can handle myself." She said. "I'm a barmaid after all."

"We're sorry for the interruption." Doranbolt announced to the tavern. "As compensation, next round is on me."

"HUZZAH!" The entire tavern cheered.

"I'm so glad you guys are here now." Mira said to Lahar. "I spent some time in Crocus. The royal guard will be much better for Clover than Oracion Seis ever was."

"Actually milady," Lahar corrected her, "the king has already hired another knight's guild to protect the town. They will be arriving within a week's time. We're only here until they show up."

"Well who is this guild? What are they called?" Mira asked out of curiosity.

Lahar paused for a minute, trying to recall the name. "I believe it was…oh shoot!" He cursed. Suddenly, his eyes lit up behind his glasses. "Oh yes, now I remember."

Mira leaned forward, curiosity taking the better of her.

"They call themselves the Raijinshuu."

* * *

Within the all-seeing fireball, Minerva watched as that knight Cobra grabbed hold of Mira's wrist. The witch let out a sinister and gleeful cackle.

"Serves her right for taking my eye!" She growled out. She reached up to her face and touched the black eye patch over the spot where her eye used to be. That accursed fairy actually got in a lucky shot.

"My lady," Alexei spoke as he entered her dark chamber, "Everlue says it's time for your injection."

He took another step forward to see what Minerva was looking at. "Is that Mirajane?" The golden general asked, shocked. "I thought you killed her. She survived."

Minerva realized there was another person in the room and turned to him. "Oh, Alexei." She grabbed her staff, stopping the spell…and failing to learn what could possibly have been vital information.

"How is Mirajane alive?" He asked. "And why haven't you alerted anyone yet?"

The young woman cackled. "The fairy is alive because she was never killed." She said cryptically.

"Pardon?"

"Curses are tricky magic." Minerva told her general. "They're much like parasites in a way. They require a living host. If I were to kill Laxus and Mira, the curse would be undone because it has nothing to attach to."

She revealed her plan to her minion. "So, instead of murdering them, I only made it look like I murdered them. What I really did, was far far worse."

Her lips twisted into a malevolent grin. "It took some tricky magic, but I got put them under a deep sleep and teleported them to Cold Mountain. When we returned, I worked tirelessly and in secret; changing their memories and enacting powerful seals to make their powers forever lost to them…much like the seal that was placed on you."

Minerva was so gleeful about everything. Things were finally beginning to work for her. "Then I used the last of my celestial blood candles to open a portal to Edolas."

"The realm of the mortals?" Alexei asked.

"The very same."

**(Remember what I said in chapter 1? The realm the fairies and the dragons and all the other creatures live in is called Earthland. They call the dimension that the humans live in Edolas)**

"I separated them from each other." Minerva went on. "I changed the memories of the mortals all around them, to make them think that Laxus and Mirajane were a part of their lives the entire time. They now have families and lives in Edolas." She laughed out. "And the best part is, with everyone thinking they're dead, no one will look for them."

"But aren't you afraid they'll find each other again?" Alexei asked.

"Oh no. I made sure they wouldn't. I put them in different statuses. Laxus is a noble and prideful knight. Mirajane is a lowly peasant girl. Those mortals are so obsessed with social class, that neither of them would dream of venturing beyond their class to seek companionship."

"The best part is," Minerva continued to talk, as if she was satisfied just by hearing her own voice, "with them separated, their love isn't protecting them from my curse. And even the fairies and dragons are affected by it." She squealed. "It's just so perfect. Finally, I'm winning."

And with that, she went to Everlue and took her injection of the mysterious black substance. Even after all these years, and all these injections, the now horned woman still convulsed and collapsed immediately after injecting herself. Her eyes briefly flashed yellow before returning to their original green. Beneath her gloves, her nails extended into claws like they usually did. This time, however, they didn't retract back down.

The substance continued to work through Minerva until the effects passed. Feeling her strength return to her, the witch rose back to her feet.

"Even after seven years of doing that," she said as she admired her newly grown (and permanent) claws, "it never gets any easier. But it's worth it for the power that it grants me."

"And now," she turned to Alexei and Everlue, "with Laxus and Mira out of the picture and my curse taking its toll on the creatures of Earthland, there's nothing to stop me from now."

She turned around and gazed into the distant landscape surrounding Cold Mountain.

"I will kill queen Mavis, and then I conquer the fairy lands. From there, nothing will stop me from conquering all of Earthland."

Little did Minerva know that fate, love, and a solemn vow were working their ways in the universe to make sure her plans never came to fruition.

* * *

**This chapter is probably shorter than usual. Then again, it's meant to be shorter; this chapter was meant to explain the ending of the last chapter.**

**If you missed it, here's the short version: LAXUS AND MIRAJANE AREN'T DEAD! Minerva re-worked their memories and lives into thinking they were mortals in the human realm, called Edolas in my story.**

**I had plans for Cobra, but I couldn't figure out how to write them into the story. I might figure it out, I might not.**

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


	6. Found

**Please, keep up the reviews. They motivate me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to **_**Fairy Tail**_**. I only own this story.**

* * *

_**The Fairy and the Dragon**_

**Found**

A pale man in a black cloak and wielding a scythe flew through the skies of Earthland. Ahead of him, winged demonic soldiers attacked the flying island kingdom of Extalia. The winged cats took to the defensive, holding off the attack.

The flying man flew up into the air, above the assault on the castle. He raised his scythe into the air. "Claim this land for Lady Minerva!" He shouted as the soldiers continued to attack.

"So you're working with the Dark Witch now are you?" A deep voice boomed. The cloaked man looked up to see a tiny black cat flying above him.

"If it isn't the famous Exceed general, Pantherlily." The cloaked man sneered beneath his hood.

"I see our reputations proceed both of us," the tiny cat paused before addressing the man, "Grim Reaper Erigor!"

The man pulled off his hood revealing his gaunt pale face and silvery spiked hair. The tiny cat simply continued. "I find it hard to believe that you're working for Minerva now."

"We're in a mutually beneficial partnership." He said. "I give her what she wants, and she'll give me what I want." He pointed his scythe threateningly at the cat. "And she wants Extalia."

Pantherlily growled out as a black aura began to surround him. "If that witch wants Extalia, she'll have to take it from my rotting corpse!" He exclaimed. The black aura became a thick fog that swallowed him. His voice, however, boomed from inside it. "I won't let Extalia fall so long as I draw breath!"

The smoke vanished, and a completely different Pantherlilly hovered in the air. He stood at least six feet tall; broad and muscled. Wearing an armless, metal tunic, the cat general wielded a large, two-handed, blood red claymore. His white wings flapped behind his back.

"Now seeing you like this," Erigor grinned, "it makes the stories about your exploits that much easier to believe." He pointed his scythe at the Exceed. "Shall we?"

Pantherlily raised his sword and dashed at Erigor with the intention of running him through. The Grim Reaper, however, was ready for him, blocking the incoming blow with his scythe. The two entities went like this for some time, striking each other at incredible speeds with powerful blows. Fighting much too fast for the human eye to see plainly.

Erigor moved to slash the cat with his massive weapon, only for the Patherlily to block the strike. He continued to wind his large blade around Erigor's scythe, weaving past it. With his free hand, he grabbed Erigor's face. The Exceed span around in the air, twirling the Grim Reaper with him. He released him, throwing him through the air. Erigor flew through the air before he managed to regain his balance. Growling, he charged at the cat again, swinging his scythe wildly in a fury. Lily was in more control, and remained calm, blocking all of his blows.

…And the opening presented itself. Erigor raised his scythe above his head for an attack, and Patherlily swung his blade, slashing him across the chest. Erigor's eyes widened as he jumped back. He looked down in shock to see a large gash across his chest. Slowly, dark blue blood with a blackish tint to it began to seep from the wound. He gasped and gagged as thick, viscous, purple black smoke also began to pour copiously out of the wound as well.

His body began to grow more gaunt and pale. His eyes were dull and lifeless. Slowly, he began to spin around in circles. His gasps began to grow louder as he began to spin more rapidly. The purplish-black smoke grew thicker as it poured from the wound. Erigor's spinning body floated into the cloud of smog he had created.

He gave out one final, pained cry before the smoke vanished…and Erigor with it.

Pantherlily eyed the empty air before a loud shriek sounded behind him. The black cat turned around to see the demon army star retreating from his flying island home. He heard one of the demons shout as they retreated.

"Retreat! General Erigor has been slain! Fall back!"

Watching the retreating army, Pantherlily smirked.

"I told you, you wouldn't get Extalia as long as I draw breath." He said proudly.

* * *

In his dragon form, Igneel flew through the mountainous, rocky terrain of the dragon kingdom. The massive red beast stopped his travel through the air, hovering right above a tall cliff that overlooked a deep abyss.

Slowly, he descended toward the ground as he shifted into his human form. He sat down on the edge of the cliff, gazing out into the landscape before him. From his position, Igneel could see Minerva's lair, Cold Mountain, in the distance. It stood out in the sky like a black spike stabbing towards the air. Purple storm clouds surrounded it and lightning struck constantly, enhancing the dark image of the silhouette.

"I thought I'd find you out here." A voice said. Igneel turned around to see Metalicana just as he shifted into his human form and sit down beside him.

"Oh, hey Metalicana." The fire dragon greeted nonchalantly.

"What brings you here?" The armored man asked his best friend.

"I'm just thinking." Igneel said, gazing back out at the horizon. "Look at that." He pointed to Cold Mountain. "The darkness coming from Cold Mountain is growing stronger and stronger.

"We've known that." The metal dragon said. "Minerva's power continues to grow. Ever since she killed the prince and princess, it's been growing."

Igneel sighed. "I'm worried Metalicana." He admitted. "That last time darkness that strong came from Cold Mountain…" he paused before he brought up a really sensitive subject, "Acnologia happened."

Metalicana turned to his friend. So this is what that was about. That happened so long ago, and yet it still plagued Igneel. "Igneel, you can't keep blaming yourself for that."

"Why not?" Igneel asked, his voice suddenly rising. "It's my fault after all."

"No it's not!" The dark haired man boomed. "None of us knew that Acnologia would take that path. None of us knew what he was doing or what it would result in. You can't blame yourself."

"But I was closest to him!" The red-haired man retorted. "I knew Acnologia better than anyone else. I should have seen the signs. I should have known!"

"Igneel…" Metalicana said. He was unable to think of anything else to say.

The fire dragon sighed, calming down somewhat. "I just wish I could have stopped it before it ever happened. Then things wouldn't be so fucked up!" He cursed.

Metalicana hesitated before bringing it up. "Have you told Natsu yet?" He asked.

Igneel shook his head. "I can't tell my son any of what happened."

"You know what happened all those years ago affects him just as much as it does you." Metalicana stressed.

"I can't do that to Natsu." Igneel repeated. "Natsu has a very black-and-white sense of right and wrong. What happened before he was born falls into a very moral gray area. If Natsu knew what I did all those years ago, what happened leading up to what Acnologia did, it would destroy him."

"I understand." Metalicana stood up. "I'll keep your secret. But you can't protect Natsu forever. He's gonna learn the truth eventually." With that, the armor-clad man unfolded his wings and flew back toward the kingdom.

"I know." Igneel spoke to himself as he returned his gaze to Cold Mountain. "I just hope he can forgive me when he does."

* * *

It was a gray, rainy day in the village of Clover. Many of the people who had come into the Blue Pegasus Tavern were absolutely drenched. Mira greeted them with a tankard of ale and some warm broth. It was the kind of rainy day where nothing was going on. The merchants didn't even come out to sell their wares.

And because it was that kind of day, the tavern was absolutely packed. Mirajane had a difficult time getting around to give patrons their drinks.

A loud rumbling thunder temporarily stopped Mira. Given that this was a storm, that seemed normal. This thundering was different, however. It wasn't the rolling thunder followed by a crash. Oh no. Mira know this one all too well.

It was the running of horses. Curious to see who was coming through town on a day like this, Mira ran to the front doors and out into the rain. She was greeted by the sight of about sixty or so horses thundering past her in a blur. She couldn't make out any of the riders, they moved so fast.

"That must be the new knight's guild." Lahar spoke, appearing behind her. "The Raijinshuu."

"Do you know anything about them?" Mira asked curiously.

"They're one of the smallest knight's guilds in the land; consisting of only sixty or so knights, whereas the average knight's guild has about ninety to a hundred knights. However, despite their small numbers, they're one of the strongest and most effective due to the effective leadership of their captain and his three lieutenants."

"What's his name?" She asked. "The captain's?"

Lahar paused in thought, before remembering, at last, the name of the captain of the Raijinshuu.

"Laxus."

* * *

Alexei ran into the great hall of the decaying fortress that was Minerva's home. His black cloak billowed and flowed behind him.

"My lady!" He called urgently.

In an instant, Minerva's most loyal servant, Everlue the troll was in front of the golden armored man. "She's busy right now." Was all the ugly beast said.

"She needs to hear this. It's urgent."

"It's just going to have to wait." Everlue stood in front of the general.

At that moment, Minerva walked into the room. The one-eyed, horned witch stumbled weakly into the room. She had one hand firmly on the wall, and the other on her staff which she leaned forward on. She finally pulled her hand off the wall, which Alexei and Everlue noticed was bare. Her arm was covered in black and purple wounds from the regular injections she gave herself. The Dark Witch put her black glove on her arm and slowly stood up normally.

"What is so important Alexei?" Minerva spoke slowly.

"Erigor is dead." The golden-clad man said bluntly.

Minerva's eyes widened as they briefly flashed yellow. "What!?" She hissed dangerously.

"The mission to capture Extalia has failed. After Erigor was killed, the forces made a full retreat."

"Those damn cats!" Minerva seethed. Seemingly making a full recovery, the witch paced across the room. "What of Jose?" She finally asked.

"The siege is at a standstill. Jose is not making any process, but neither is the enemy. They appear evenly matched."

"Have him pull back. We need to regroup and come up with a new plan."

* * *

The rain had finally stopped and beams of sunlight had begun to break through the clouds. Slowly, people started coming out of their houses. Before long, Clover was bustling with life again. The bust hustle and bustle of the town meant that things in the Blue Pegasus Tavern had calmed down. As soon as the rain had stopped, most of the patrons evacuated the pub, wanting to move around and walk after being cooped up.

The tavern being empty allowed Mira to finish her other duties as barmaid. Like cleaning. Even now, she was sweeping the dirty floors of the empty tavern.

The familiar squeak of the old iron hinges let Mira know that the door was open. She turned around to see four silhouettes in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Mira asked, setting the broom aside.

"Yes," a deep voice said, "my companions and I would like some refreshments after a long journey."

Mira smiled. "Then what are you waiting for." She gestured to them. "Come in. Come in."

Mira stopped dead in her tracks as the four people stepped into the tavern. However, she only noticed one of them. In the front was a tall, broad man. Underneath his armor, Mira could tell his body was rippling with muscles. He had short spiky blonde hair and a bolt-shaped scar going over one of his eyes.

Mira stifled a gasp. This was the first time meeting this man, but there was no doubt. Those odd dreams she'd been having where she was a fairy married to a dragon prince, this man standing before her...he was the man she was married to in her dreams.

Little did she know, the across the hall Laxus had been plagued by the exact same dreams, and had the exact same thoughts about the silver-haired barmaid.

They had found each other. Though neither knew who the other was or just what this meeting would entail.

* * *

**Got some notes just so you know:**

***Erigor is actually dead. The way I wrote it, it could have looked like he teleported, but no. He's a magical creature, so I thought he should get a magical death.**

***This chapter introduces a subplot involving Igneel and Natsu. It's not very big and it's practically unrelated to the main story, but it will play out side-by-side with the main plot.**

**What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


End file.
